


[Crack!NR] Pretty in Pink [1/1]

by eviltwin



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviltwin/pseuds/eviltwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This pink is stupid,” TK declared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Crack!NR] Pretty in Pink [1/1]

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I say I like that NFL celebrates and supports Breast Cancer Awareness Month with pink cleats, towels, wristbands, whistles, hats, gloves, and ribbon stickers on their helmets…. And brokenroots tells me to write a fic after we laugh at her suggestion that TK would whine about the pink… and my thoughts of what Nico would do.

Pretty In Pink  
 **Word Total:** 634  
 **Pairings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** “This pink is stupid,” TK declared.  
 **Author’s Note:** This is what happens when I say I like that NFL celebrates and supports Breast Cancer Awareness Month with pink cleats, towels, wristbands, whistles, hats, gloves, and ribbon stickers on their helmets…. And brokenroots tells me to write a fic after we laugh at her suggestion that TK would whine about the pink… and my thoughts of what Nico would do.

Dani looked up and sighed. "Yes, Terrence?" She knew she should have left five minutes ago but then she had remembered she needed to email Nico the updated list of guys who had stopped in during the week and her thoughts of who might need a bit of extra eyes. She never made it full of details and a couple guys she kept off the list, depending on why they stopped in. It drove him nuts and she got a bit of perverse pleasure out of it, but it also wasn't her duty to inform him of anything.

"This pink is stupid." TK declared.

Dani's eyes narrowed. She knew what pink he was talking about but she was going to make him come out and say it. "What pink?"

"The stupid pink towels and gloves and wrist bands and cleats." TK whined.

"Do you know what the pink stands for?" Dani asked, her eyes holding his.

"I know it is some cancer awareness. But why'd it have to be pink, Doctor D? Pink and men do not mix. It's a girl color." TK moaned.

"It stands for breast cancer awareness, TK. Something one in eight women in the United States will experience in their lifetimes. One in eight, TK. And, for women, breast cancer is the leading cause of cancer deaths outside of lung cancer. Comparing Caucasian women and African American women, Caucasian women are slightly more at risk of breast cancer, but African American women die from it more frequently. Besides, just under one percent of breast cancer patients are men. This isn't something to whine about, Terrence. You are showing support of the women who have survived it or know people who have lost someone to it or survived it." Dani stated quietly.  
 _[* above stats are real, visitUS Breast Cancer Statistics]_

TK blinked. "Really? One in eight women? I know lots of women, Doctor D. One in eight of them can develop breast cancer?" He shuddered. He didn't want to think about that. His eyes widened. "Vivica. You. Lins."

Dani stood up and moved around her desk. She hadn't intended to scare him. "We know the risks, TK. We monitor things. There are better ways to detect it early. My aunt was diagnosed three years ago. She is fine now but Lins and I know to pay attention. Vivica and I are walking in the Komen Breast Cancer walk. We are getting the Hawks to sponsor our team. We are planning on asking some of the players to sponsor us as well."

TK nodded. "Then the entire team is wearing as much pink as we can. Every game in October. And can we walk with you? Be on your team?"

Dani blinked before she smiled and she reached over to grab his hand. "You talk to Vivica. She's handling team sign up, but I am fine with you and some of the guys walking if you can. I think you have a game that day though."

They both looked up at the knock on the door. "Doctor Santino, Donnally is looking for TK. Have you seen him?"

"Come on in, Nico." Dani smiled over at TK. "Get to practice, TK."

Both of them stared as they turned to look at Nico.

"Um. Yeah. I think I'll stick with the cleats, towels, wristbands, gloves, and with a pin non-game time." TK looked horrified as he brushed passed the Man in Black and practically ran down the hall.

Nico sighed. "I did not even look at him."

Dani laughed. "I think it might have something to do with the pink tie you are sporting, Nico. He's not used to anything but grey and black with you."

Nico nodded. "Would explain why most of the players have run to get out of my way. And why Donnally could barely speak when asking about TK's whereabouts."

Dani smiled. "It looks good on you, Nico. It's surprising, but you wear it well. Thank you for wearing it."


End file.
